


Waiting

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: America’s System, Assistance, Poetry, Poor people, Poverty, Public Aid, Waiting Rooms, We all bleed red, We’re all in this together, We’re all people, food stamps, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas





	Waiting

 

 

We wait

We’re all smashed into the hot room

We can all hear everything in bathrooms we use

We can hear the babies crying

We can hear the defensive single mother

We can hear the snide employee

We can feel the judgement

We can feel the poverty

We wait

We wait for them to decide our fate

We will decide on gas for work or food for kids

We can’t miss any more work

We took off for this

We’re here all day

We don’t get appointments

We smile at the children who can’t help but fidget

We smile at the old man who falls asleep in his chair

We understand the security guard

We know he’s just doing his job

We’re all on our best behavior

We have Rebel flag shirts and South Pole jeans

We’re all in this together

We forget that sometimes

We are trying our best

 

 

 

 


End file.
